Letters to Lily
by Dear. Dark. Destiny
Summary: Dear Lily, How are you doing? Why is it that every time I think of you I want to cry? I guess I did love you. And I guess I still do. Well of course I still do. I always will.Don't forget me,Sev. Lily/Severus Oneshot. T for sadness


**A/N**

**Ok, so just as my other one, I got the inspiration for this one from . I am in love with fan art and I am completely and utterly obsessed with it. ****So here we go!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, but the story is mine.**

**Hope you enjoy it!**

_**Letters to Lily**_

Dear **Lily,**

How are you doing?

**Why **is it that every time I think of

you I want to cry? I guess I **did** love **you.**

And I guess I still do.

Well of course I still do. I always will.

Don't forget me,

Sev.

* * *

Dear Lily,

Dumbledore has let me **choose** my path,

and I've chosen you and what you wanted

from me. And as for the man you knew, you

are allowed to hate **him.** But please don't hate this

man.

Forever and always,

Sev.

* * *

Dear Lily,

**Why** do I feel like you are watching

me?

I guess that maybe you are.

Today, I **was **thinking about you.

**I** remember when I was **so** worked up

about that Potter and his friends

acting like **stupid **idiots as always,

and you comforted me.

You're **in** my heart,

Sev.

* * *

Dear Lily,

I saw you today.

You looked so lovely, but that

mirror did **not** do you justice. You're

so much prettier than that, and I was

a fool for not **realizing** **how** the mirror

would only cause me more pain.

What I really need is to feel your

heart beating against mine

when we would hug.

You would smile up at me

and I would long to kiss you

on those lovely lips of yours.

But I guess it's too late.

I love you,

Sev.

* * *

Dear Lily,

This feeling is so **wrong** and **I **

hate it!

I **was** in the great hall

And I thought I saw your eyes.

They were fierce green just like

yours. But they weren't. Your son

looks just like him and I despise that.

**If only **it was my features with your eyes.

Would you be alive right now? Would

you be happier?

With all my love,

Sev.

* * *

Dear Lily,

**There **was a Quidditch

match today. Your boy **was**

the seeker and they won.

I'm sure you would've been

proud. We used to go to

Quidditch matches

and secretly make our own

commentary about the players.

You'd say things about Potter

and I'd laugh. They were always

moments that I wouldn't forget.

Love from **a** man you loved,

Sev.

* * *

Dear Lily,

Just a **second** ago I dreamed

that you were in my arms again.

Do you by any **chance** hear me

wherever you are?

Oh I pray to God that maybe you

do. Just **for **a moment, it seemed

like you could understand **me** even through

death.

**But **it's probably a long shot.

Missing you,

Sev.

* * *

Dear Lily,

I saw a lovely field of flowers

Today and they reminded me of you.

Why? Because they were lilies.

**There** were hundreds of them

and I just wanted to stay there for

ages. But there **isn't** ever any time

any more for waiting around.

Dumbledore needs me now

more then ever. And you should

hear what he's having me do, but

if these letters were ever

intercepted his plans would

surely be foiled.

**Just** know I won't forget

you and I promise that

I'll stay safe.

Yours to **remember**,

Sev.

* * *

Dear Lily,

I miss you so damn much and

I pray to heaven above that you miss **me.**

God, all I had to do was stick by your side.

All I had to do was not listen to the oafs

who told me you were bad news.

Things would have been

perfectly **okay. **But

of course, I didn't do that.

It's my faultand** I'm**

**sorry.**

Forgive me,

Sev.

* * *

_One year later…_

Dear Sev,

**I** have never forgotten.

The letters you wrote put a smile

on my face every time I read them.

I **love** them and I promise to keep them

forever. It's good to see **you** again **and**

I'm glad you finally get to see

what this amazing place

is like.

**I have** been waiting for you and I've

**never **been more joyous in my life I

don't think.

And just know that all the

past pains you've caused me have been completely

**forgotten**.

I think you will like it here.

Love the one who has never stopped loving you,

Lily.

**Soooo? Ya, it's just like the one about Fred I know, but I figure I could make this one different because Severus was actually in love with Lily. So yea! **

**If haven't you already caught it, go back and read the bolds in order. ****I think that's the best part.**

**Make my day and READ AND REVIEW!**

**Happy writings**

**Caroline.**


End file.
